iconicgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengance
Vengance Vengance is a 2012 game that released on May 15th 2012. It is a reboot of the original Vengance series from Big Time Games, which was extremely popular. It follows the misadventures of Ryan Kazz as he attempts to save the world, or at least NYC, from the System of American Hypoctires aka Obama. Developement Developement began in 2011, with Christian Valkia as team lead. Work finished in Janurary 2012. The game uses the Kingdom's Edge: Origins Engine, an amazing graphics engine thats runs smooth and renders textures perfectly. Plot (WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS) The game takes place 21 years after the last game in the original Vengance series (Vengance: Uprising). You're the son/daughter of a legendary crime boss in Lamport,a massive utopian city. 21 years ago your father (though it may have been a woman, since it's the Player Character from the previous games, the character is referred to as a man) took over Lamport with his gang, the League. Your father was shot, and you need to care for him, but you are encountered by cops who attempt to kill you. Your father dies minutes after you arrive, and now you're the crime boss of the League. Your sole mission is to kill the man who did it. After a long journey you discover your father faked his own death, so to escape the escalating tensions in Lamport from other gangs, and even the Federal Government. He escaped to Stillwater, however you soon learn he was killed by a gang calling themselves the Saints. Before you can set out on a revenge mission however, your base of operations is attacked by the EPF, or Elite Police Force. You and the "Legionaires" attempt to push back the forces, and when you do, your closest friend, Barry is killed. The President arrives and attempts to make a deal with you, disband the gang, avoid jail, and leave the US forever or stay and get killed by the Secret Service of America. If you choose to disband the League, all Legionaires will attack you, and you must defeat them. You will have help from the SSA and after the fight a cutscene explains that afterward the character moved away to , marries, and has a child. It's a rather happy ending, and it also reveals you swearing to kill the president one day and take back Lamport. If you choose to fight the SSA the ending will change. The President will be killed and the Legion will take over the US. With you as president Stillwater is destroyed, the Saints are wiped out, and your revenge is exacted. However Marienne (who, if you are a male you are married to through this ending, and if you are a female, you are the greatest of friends) arrives and tells you that she blamed you for Barry's death, and never truly forgave you. She then says "You got your revenge sweetie, now here's mine." (The dialouge is present through both genders: male, referring to your marriage, and female, referring to your close friendship.) She then pulls out a pistol, presses it against your head and says "Looks like the League's over." The player character looks at her and says "Yes, it is. But why?" Mairenne scoffs and says "I already told you." She pulls the trigger and a gunshot is heard. But both characters stare blankly at each other. Marienne gasps, and her chestt begins bleeding, and it is visible because she is wearing a white shirt. She collapses and man wearing a black suit with a black full face mask with strange symbols on it is standing with a pistol in his hand. He steps over Marienne, who is wheezing for air, and shoots her in the head. The camera fixes itself behind the man, who pulls off a mask revealing long white hair. The Player Character gasps and says "Father!" and the screen cuts to a large white backround with the Red logo saying Vengance. Then the credits roll.